


Iron Bonds

by mountainkinq



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, M/M, Moral Missunderstandings, Other, Protective David 8, Protective Erik, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Xavier Family, communication problems, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainkinq/pseuds/mountainkinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was expecting what happened in Cuba, and no one was expecting what happened afterwards. When Erik leaves and Charles' loses the use of his legs everything seems dark and scary. After spiraling into depression the worried boys of the Xavier household think of an idea to boost Charles' mood. When that idea turns out to be a robot that looks incredibly similar to the now absent Erik Charles isn't sure he can go through with it. To make matters worse, when Erik randomly shows up at the mansion and comes face to face with a clone things don't end lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and couldn't stop thinking about it t and then I showed my friends niko and puri and we started talking about it and it got supeR out of hand and here we are. 
> 
> I'm going to have so much fun with this, and if there's anything you want to contribute please share! This au is great ok and I love talking about it so bring it on.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and make sure you go and reblog that post they the creator knows how much it's appreciated! 
> 
> [http://kirkspocksoundsperfect.tumblr.com/post/92541938114/cherik-au-erik-vs-david-8-they-dont-get-along]

Pain. So much pain. He can feel it as Erik releases him. Fear now. He isn't sure whose fear it really is though. In his current state it could simply be him projecting onto everyone (save Erik due to his nifty new helmet) and their reactions are the source of this fear. Or he'll tell himself that to save on anymore heat-ache that is.

One look at Moria, who has now graciously taken Erik's place at his side, allows him to honestly consider the projecting thing to be happening.

Everything is just moving to fast for him to pinpoint what exactly is going on. To get control of himself, to try and find a solution. All he can think about is that clearly, Erik is leaving, taking just about all Charles has ever held dear.

A heart-felt goodbye.

More pain.

He's really leaving.

Betrayal.

'Mutant and proud' he hears above him.

Even more pain.

Poof. The smell of sulfur hits his nostrils and he can feel the sand sink and move in around him.

He can hear voices, but can't make out the words. The pain is all that he's able to focus on, physical and emotional.

Pain. Betrayal. Heart-ache. There's something wrong with your legs. Pain. Betrayal. Heart-ache. My legs. Pain. Betrayal. Heart-ache. My legs. Over and over again, the words play themselves in his mind.

“Do you think you can move?” he hears to his right. Hank.

Alex scoots up close and tries to pick him, and the dark thing weighing on his mind becomes devastatingly apparent with each attempt. Finally, the pain becomes too much to bear and he screams out against it. Today did not go as he planned.

The group panics, Charles is sure that if he wasn't before, he is most certainly projecting this time, not sure he could keep himself in control even if he wanted.

He looks at the group of boys surrounding him; panic and fear are etched across their faces. Charles wants to help, wants to let them know that everything is okay, but that would involve believing it himself. Something he's not entirely sure of at the moment.

Hank stops Alex from trying to scoop him again and more words are shared between the group. His hearing is going in and out,some parts of the conversation he hears other its just white noise. His vision however, his vision oh that is working just fine.

That bight blue sky is something that will haunt his nightmares. The ongoing of the tides, slowly coming up and devouring up a portion the sand before withdrawing only to do it once more. The beach, filled with debris and various plane parts will stay with him for the rest of his life.

All of these images will only serve to make him physically ill in the future, cause him to drink and swear, but that's something he'll have to worry about another time. They've asked him a question, he can tell by the desperate and pleading looks on each of their faces.

He can't move, he knows he can't move. In any other scenario that information would be something he would have liked to deliver gently, but now, now that small fact alone is swallowing him up whole Charles knows he can't do it.

I can't move. He can feel it in is hands. I can't move. Now it's in his veins. I can't move. Filling up his lungs. I can't move. Taking what is left of his heart.

“I-I- I can't move.” finally, after what seems like an eternity of staring at the sky, he says it aloud and the silence that follows is almost as worse as the fact itself.

Poor Alex looks as if he's going to vomit and Sean is on the verge of tears. Moria has been crying ever since she landed right next to him. Hank, Hank is just staring at him. Expression painfully neutral, trying desperately to figure a way out of this situation; off the beach.

“I can't move. I-I I can't feel my legs.... I cant feel my legs. I can't feel my legs.”

Charles says it over and over again and then some more. He says it until his voice goes hoarse and the world black. He dreams when he goes under and severely wishes he didn't; there more like memories than dreams, which makes it worse.

He remembers meeting Raven. Growing up with her. Saving Erik. Erik staying. Discovering new mutants with Erik. Motel after motel. Traveling to Russia with Erik. Training. Seeing Erik's past. Coming to the beach. Defeating Shaw. Helmet. Missiles. Erik. Gun. Tears. Erik leaving. Pain. Raven leaving. Betrayal. Can't feel my legs. Pain. Darkness.

So much darkness.

* * *

Leaving Charles on the beach, was probably the hardest thing Erik had ever done. And that is saying something, considering his past.

“We want the same thing, you and I.” the words left his mouth in a blur, saying what he felt rather than thought.

“No my friend...we do not.” A tear came down Charles' cheek as he spoke, Erik felt just as he looked. Rough and raw.

A tear escaped Erik upon hearing his response, who could blame him really.

Racked with guilt and determination he sat there for a moment. Staring down at his wounded friend. A wound he had caused, may he add. The physical need to stay crouching next to Charles, to make sure he is okay, that he gets somewhere safe, almost out-weighed his need to be free.

However, looking down into those watery bright blue eyes told him that perhaps there was nothing left here. It would hurt, oh how it would hurt, leaving Charles but it was something that had to be done. He knew it, and maybe even Charles knew it.

They were different, it would never work, and yet they were so annoying similar at the same time. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it quickly opting instead to tighten his hold on the other mans neck one last time.

A silent goodbye. Erik was never good with his words anyways.

Slowly, every muscle protesting with each of his movements, Erik stood, and backed away from the only thing that had ever understood him. Maybe more than himself, but that was a thought that came to him some time later.

Moria immediately took his place, supporting what he had accidentally broken

The entire situation was so surreal, if Erik was being honest with himself. In the short time they had know each other, Charles had become his rock. Not that he would ever tell the man, but those soft hands of his had saved him more than he cared to admit.

Time seemed to slow with ever step he took. His body going into auto-pilot, a neat trick he had picked up in the camps. He wasn't sure of the words he was speaking, just that he was speaking. The need to break away, leave this all behind becoming stronger with each passing second.

Charles didn't want him anymore. Couldn't understand him anymore. Is allowing him to leave. Charles was done with Erik and his shitty ways.

In retrospect, Erik knew deep down that he wouldn't be Charles if he tried to stop him from leaving; but a part of him, larger than he would like, wanted him to try. Somewhere inside, Erik wanted to be told he would be allowed to stay, that he was still needed.

And yet, he was told nothing. All he got was the reminder that they lived in different worlds. The reminder that they could never be together. Anger boiled inside Erik. Threatening to engulf him whole.

The last time Erik felt this way Shaw had put a bullet in his mother. Helplessness. Loss. Pain. Regret.. Betrayal. He was feeling them all, and none of them at the same time.  
Raven is saying goodbye to Charles. More tears stream down his unnaturally pale face. Good, Erik thinks, a part of him wanting Charles to feel what he is feeling. To taste the despair that has followed him his entire life.

Erik looks away, giving them a moment and perhaps in disgust at his sudden influx of animosity toward Charles. No matter how angry and hurt Charles has made Erik feel he can never take away the fact that he has also given him, perhaps the most, happiest moments of his life.

That is something he had hoped to repay, something he wanted to repay, and here he was losing the chance to even begin.

Raven grabbed his hand. The contact bringing him back to when his hand was around Charles' neck only minutes ago. He could do this. This was what he was born to do. No more hiding.

The helmet was heavier than he expected, putting a crink in his neck, and for once he could say he was happy to feel his body ache. If this is what it took to achieve his goals, then he would gladly accept any and all pain.

Another hand found his. The sensation of Charles chest heaving up and down was introduced with it. He didn't turn, but he could hear Moria speaking to him, he could still hear him breathing.

“Mutant and Proud.” Raven says.

_Goodbye, my old friend_. Another tear streams down Erik's sand covered face, and then he is engulfed in a wave of sulfur.

When they land, he doesn't bother with wiping his tear streaked face, and no one comments on it. Squaring his shoulders, he begins barking out orders, ready to create his own path.

_Goodbye, my old friend_

* * *

When Charles awakes the sound of beeping is the only thing he can make out. Clearly he's in a hospital. The faint scent of bacterial spray and.. well hospitalness filled his nostrils. He can feel the heat of the light behind his closed eyes.

It's unfair to the others and he knows it, but really there is nothing Charles would rather do right now then sleep. Or try to sleep, anyways.

He's been in and out of consciousness since the beach. That in itself was a gift considering all that had happened but he also had to admit that sleeping forever wasn't exactly an option.

There were voices coming from the hall. Alex and Hank, Charles concluded. He didn't need his powers to hear what they were saying, Alex had always been inappropriately loud and with Hank's new transformation he wasn't doing any better.

“What are we going to do?” Alex was viciously whispering (or trying to whisper)

“We have to wait for him to wake up first.” Hank. It sounded like he was trying his best to keep his cool, but clearly Alex has been at this for a while and the man only had so much patience.

“But what if he doesn’t wake up?!” Bang. Charles is very positive Alex just punched something.

“DON'T- Hank shakily exhales- say that... He'll wake up...He'll wake up.”

“How do we..” Hank shushed Alex before he could finish and Charles couldn't be any happier. Well that was an incredible understatement, since he wasn't in any way happy.

Just like that Charles remember, really remembered. Going to the beach, the fear, getting shot, the pain, Erik leaving, the betrayal, the darkness. His eyes snapped open and he gripped his sheets. Moria, who seemed to be sleeping next to him on the bed jumped up at his gesture.

Charles fists where as white as the sheets as everything from the previous day came back to him. Moria was yelling, for what he couldn't hear over his own loud pants and sobs. Alex and Hank came into his vision, covered in bandages.

Another wave of nausea hit Charles when he spotted them, eyes darting to the gray hospital roof. I'm sorry Charles. Tears were freely going down his face and Charles was pretty sure he was talking but he couldn't make out his own words.

The doctor’s came in, running around and yelling at each other trying to subdue Charles' panic attack before it got any worse. He was gasping now, _we want the same thing,_ _you and I_ , each memory physically stomping down on his chest.

Moria had grabbed his hand, tears also coming down from her eyes. _She didn't do this, Erik, you did._ Moira was talking to Charles, probably trying to bring him back from his trance. Eyes darting around the room, Charles knew he was projecting.

Hank was talking, yelling actually, at the doctors. Alex had slid on the floor, staring wide-eyed at him trying to hold back tears. Sean, whom Charles didn't notice in the other chair just a few feet away, had pulled up his knees and put his hands over his ears.

He wanted to stop, Charles didn't want to hurt his friends like this; but the pain was so much, so quick, that he wasn't even sure he could stop. _Go with him it's what you_ _want_. He wasn't thrashing around, much to his surprise. While in normal conditions, he would be happy that everyone he knew wouldn't see him in such a comprising position, the fact only set off red alarms all over his brain.

_My friend. I'm sorry, but we do not_. Charles stuttering ceases, breathing still rapid and uneven. The room seemed to stop, everyone looking at him. _I am so sorry._ His lip began to quiver, throat bobbing quickly as he tries to swallow down his sobs. _I am so sorry._

His voice was rough and cracked when he spoke, not a question, a statement. “ I can't feel my legs.”

Moria let out and audible sob, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Sean removed his hands from his ears and Alex stood, still very close to the door, looking at Charles like a deer trapped in a pair of headlights.

“I-I can't feel my legs. My god, I can't feel my legs.” Charles repeated himself over and over, full on crying between each verse. Hank had come over sometime during his chant and inserted something into his IV.

Moria left Charles' side, whatever Hank had given him started working rather quickly. His words began to slur and his breathing evened out at one point. Hank was staring at him, his eyes now drooping, Charles knew it was the drugs but right now he craved intimacy. While whom he craved it from, he won't ever tell, but he reach out anyways, fisting a handful of Hank's newly grown blue hair.

Hank didn't flinch, he didn't reach out for Charles (which was good because then that would only just transfer into his dreams as someone else and no one needed that) he just stood staring down at him. His eyes were watery, but besides that nothing gave away that he was feeling anything.

“I can't feel my legs.” Charles whispered, the drug now going into full effect. His vision was going out, reminding him of the beach. Reminding him of Erik leaving again.

“I can't...” Hank nodded, but still didn't say anything. The last thing he heard was the screeching of the chair against the floor and then nothing.

This time he didn't dream, not really. Whatever Hank gave him was strong, sometimes he would get little glances at Erik. Random spots on the beach. He and Raven doing odd things in the mansion.

_I am so sorry_

Darkness once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charles woke up again, there was no one in the room. He spent a while staring at the ceiling seeing as though he couldn't bring himself to sit up. Not that he had the strength to do it anyways. With the initial panic gone, Charles just felt numb.

Numb was a nice way to put it. Charles felt sick. He felt like screaming till he couldn't. Crying till his eyes wouldn't let him. He felt like breaking everything and yet nothing at the same time. He felt so much, that he ended up feeling so little. So he just stared at ceiling.

When Hank came in, he made no attempt to make himself know. Charles was more or less in control of his powers again, so he knew it was him before he even saw him. Hank pulled a the chair up to the bed and stood next to it looking down at Charles who was still staring at the ceiling.

“Want some help?” Hank gestured up and down, and Charles knew what he meant.

Charles didn't respond, only blinked, eyes still on the ceiling. Hank, taking his silence as a conformation, gently wrapped his hand underneath his back and side, slowly lifting him up into a sitting position.

It hurt like hell, but Charles didn't say anything about it. Grateful to be feeling something, even if it was pain.

“The nurses will get you into a bed that automatically moves up and down as soon as possible.” Hank said as he sat in the chair he had previously pulled up next to the bed.

Charles still didn't say anything. Eyes now focused on the wall in front of him. The window was to his right, but he thought it would be a bit too rude to simply turn away from his friend, who was trying his best to give Charles his space.

Hank sat quietly for a few moments, taking in Charles' appearance. Charles knew he looked a right mess, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care about it. His body throbbed, it took all his concentration to keep his powers in check, the image of Sean and Alex from his earlier episode kept him from breaking it thus far.

“Professor.”

Charles swallowed

“Do you know what's going on?”

Charles began blinking fiercely against his now watery eyes.

Hank sighed and rubbed his large hand (paw?) across his face before looking straight on at Charles, setting his shoulders straight, hands gripping his pants.

“You can't walk. The bullet hit your spine, and.. they did everything-and.. You can't walk anymore, Professor.”

This time Charles looked at Hank. He was shaking, chest rising and falling roughly, hands gripping his pants rough enough to tear through the fabric. A tear came down Charles' cheek, and then another, and another. He stared at Hank for a few moments, processing what he already knew.

“I.... I see.” His voice shook when he responded, and he looked away from Hank and back to the wall. Charles could hear hand exhale, and his hands began to shake.

“I'm.... Professor, I'm so sorry.”

_I am so sorry_

Charles gave out a shaky laugh, leaning over to grip his now useless knees.

“I see.” Hank said no more, and for that Charles was grateful for. While he didn't leave, he also didn't interrupt him as he violently gripped his legs and wailed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months later

It has been almost 4 months since, Charles lost the use of his legs, and it wouldn't be a lie to say he still couldn't get used to it. Waking up in the morning was probably the worst part. For a moment, he would forget where he was, who he was, and for a moment Charles was almost happy, but then he would go to get out of bed and it would hit him that he can't.

Alex and Hank built him a makeshift ramp and lowered his bed to make it easier, but the fact was that this whole thing would never be easy.

Charles would angrily pound on his bed, frustrated and upset at himself for letting the same thing happen again. However, it was hard to control something he tried his best not to acknowledge. When he dreamt, he had legs. When he thought, he had legs. When he didn't not have to, he had legs.

While everyone tried to treat him the same, it was painfully obvious that they were doing just the opposite. He had been strong when he was still in the hospital, when Moria was still around. He could live with not having legs, but he couldn't live with was her guilt about it.

So he put on his best face, and pretended to was okay. And then, he wiped her memories. They were all surprised, Sean the most so, when Charles had told them what he'd done, but in the end the understood.

He was right, if they were going to survive, especially in his new state, they needed to remain anonymous. So he wiped Moria's memories of their time together, cleaning her slate while making his more dirtier.

After Moria left, Charles tried his best to remain the strong one. But when everyone went out of their way to make sure he was comfortable it was no doubt very difficult to pretend like he didn't notice. The final straw was when he went to reach for the milk in the fridge, successfully knocking half of it's contents out on the floor (and his lap)

When they all ran toward the sound and saw Charles covered in discarded food and milk, whatever strength he had left dispersed. He was angry, so angry, and sad and confused, and so very raw. So when Alex cautiously offered to help him clean up the mess, he snapped. Of course, he felt bad about it later, but at the time it was the only thing he could do. The thew everything he could reach. Cursed and screamed and cried.

His fit brought Sean to the kitchen, when then drew Hank. None of them did anything, it seemed like Sean wanted to but a strong hand on his shoulder from Alex kept the boy in his place. Charles didn't want them to see him like that, which only made him more angry.

Alex, Sean and Hank allowed him to finish his fit in peace, and when he wheeled out the door neither of them said anything to him. They cleaned up the mess in silence, and when he started spending almost all his time in the study they also remained silent.

“We have to do something.” Sean said one night, each of them huddled in the kitchen.

“Like what? The man is depressed, hell, just just lost the use of his legs he has every right to be.” Alex grunted into his soda

“But this just can't go on. I mean, he hasn't showered in what? Almost two months? And look at him! He doesn't shave, he doesn't eat, he doesn't do anything but drink and sit in the study.”

Alex said nothing, glaring down into his glass. “... What can we do?”

Both Sean and Alex looked at each other and then to Hank, who had his face stuffed into a book. Feeling their stares he looked up and cleared his throat.

“Well, it would be a lie to say we can't do anything.” Hank said, carefully closing his book and looking at the two boys sitting at the island.

“You saying you have an idea, Bozo?”

Hank twitched at the nickname. He didn't like it, but he also didn't not like it. “I might.”

Both boys jumped up form their seats and practically threw themselves on the table.

“I might have an idea,” Hank repeated “But... it could get pretty rough.”


End file.
